A conventional computing platform may include diagnostic hardware tools. An operator may employ these tools to maintain, monitor and/or troubleshoot the computing platform. Such tools are typically executed within the operating system environment of the platform. Accordingly, the usefulness of these tools is limited if the operating system environment crashes or is otherwise unavailable. Next-generation platforms may include an execution environment that is isolated from host operating system processes.